


"Tylko dla twoich oczu"    euphoria814

by okularnicaM



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). Log in to view. 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/plUFXreRj)


	2. Chapter 2

p>  
[](https://imageshack.com/i/poQPOxlVj)


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://imageshack.com/i/poWLTS39j)


	4. Chapter 4

[](https://imageshack.com/i/povNsRttj)


	5. Chapter 5

[](https://imageshack.com/i/plbt9nxzj)


End file.
